


Quenched

by CummieCutieKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Head the underage tag, M/M, Office Sex, Piss kink, Throat Fucking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CummieCutieKeith/pseuds/CummieCutieKeith
Summary: *Head the underage tag*”Keith, I need you to take this seriously.”The boy just scowls and fiddles with Shiro’s tie. He wants to push the issue but he knows Keith won’t listen, not now, not like this. The print of Shiro’s metal hand will have to brand itself in the pliant flesh of Keith’s backside before the boy will yield. Though the office is tucked into a courner he dares not risk someone hear Keith sob the way he’s going to when they get home. Shiro glimpses his water bottle from across the desk and gets the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotRedGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRedGlasses/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful art of @notredglasses on twitter 😘 Go check out their other work!

Shiro yawns and loosens his tie a bit. The afternoon slump has settled in like a dog settles into a bed, gracelessly but charmingly. It’s a quiet day in the office. Especially his office which is far more expansive than necessary for a singular person. He likes to joke that if a tree fell down in there, it would take a few minutes before the nearest other worker heard it. Corporate America is dumb for all its flash and hierarchy, though it’s not too dissimilar to NASA. He can’t complain though. It lines his pockets and he uses that to line someone else. An apt metaphor considering how often he spends himself inside the boy.

Little Keith.

No last name, just Keith. Smart enough to earn a private tour around the space agency but rebelious enough to have quit school. Passed around from home to home when he lost his parents Keith flourished by roughening his edges. He was a right brat the moment Shiro met him. And that’s what drew him to mentor the boy.

A familiar knock sounds from the other side of his office door. Shiro looks to the clock and sighs. Keith enters and locks the door behind himself.

”You must want to be spanked,” Shiro pinches the bridge of nose as Keith shuffles in and climbs onto Shiro, straddling his lap, ”You can’t keep ditching, Keith.” He uses the tone that says he’s serious. He doesn’t want someone as bright as Keith to lose his future to teenage recklessness.

”High school can suck my nuts,” Keith huffs.

”Keith, I need you to take this seriously.”

The boy just scowls and fiddles with Shiro’s tie. He wants to push the issue but he knows Keith won’t listen, not now, not like this. The print of Shiro’s metal hand will have to brand itself in the pliant flesh of Keith’s backside before the boy will yield. Though the office is tucked into a courner he dares not risk someone hear Keith sob the way he’s going to when they get home. Shiro glimpses his water bottle from across the desk and gets the idea.

Switching tones he speaks low and definite, ”Keith, grab that water bottle and drink all of it. Then fill it up again and drink. You wanna play games? Fine, we’ll play. You’re acting like a child and you’ll wet yourself like one.”

The effect is immediate. Keith’s plush, smooth lips part and his deep brown eyes glaze over with shine. His small ribcage trembles through his shirt as he breathes. He nods and retrieves the bottle with shaking hands.

”Good, you know daddy’s serious.”

Keith gulps the entire bottle. The suckling noises are obscene in the otherwise silent office and fire ignites in Shiro’s belly.

”Good. Again.”

The bottle isn’t much larger than a standard glass of water, so it’s a few more times before Keith has to beg to stop, that he can’t take anymore. His belly is bloated as far as making him look pregnant.

The waiting is the hard part.

Or, the part that’s making them hard. He kneads Keith’s ass in his hands. It’s shapely and pert for his frame but tiny beneath Shiro’s handspan. He teases Keith. It’s a mercy though because soon enough he tires and spins Keith around on his lap. ”You better be quiet,” he whispers before pressing hard into the space where Keith’s bladder is. Keith cries out anyways. He presses even harder in return.

”Shi- Daddy, please, I can’t- I’m gonna-”

”I told you already. You’re being a baby so you’re gonna piss yourself like one. Soak yourself for daddy.”

Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s front and yanks him backwards. Keith cries again, this time at least it’s muffled, and the sound of leaking begins. Shiro has to bite off a groan at watching Keith, from his face that’s drawn tight in ecstasy, to the wetness that’s staining his shorts and spilling onto the floor.

”Good boy, that’s it. Let it out,” he whispers in a soothing manner.

Keith whimpers and digs his nails into his thighs. There’s nothing he can do to stop the stream now. He leaks and leaks until there’s a small puddle at his feet and streams dripping down into from either leg.

”Go grab your extra set of clothes from the cabinet and clean yourself up first and then my floor. I can’t have it smelling of your piss.”

Shiro breathes through the waves of excitement traveling through his spine. He’s saving it for later. He has a feeling Keith will be good, and good boys deserve treats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been ill for the past month on top of, y’know, *that* which I have no good feelings about (((: , so like. Not what I planned, but here’s something. If y’all have anything you wanna see let me know and I’ll see if I can. For some reason I can write porn through the thickest of brain fogs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Shiro."  
  
Shiro sighs and keeps his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He doesn't want to show that his attention is on anything but the screen in front of him and loads of work he has to complete over the weekend.   
  
"Shiro."   
  
He shuts his eyes to concentrate on breathing. The air is caught in his ribcage but he'd have to make a noisy inhale and exhale to let go of the tension. He's not going to give.   
  
"Shiro..." the voice is closer. Too close. He can't stop the shiver that crawls up his spine and tingles at the base. "You haven't gone to the bathroom in hours," it's that honeyed rasp, that 'had some hot tea,' after, ' just choked on some real thick cock shoved deep in the throat' quality to the voice, that erupts heat inside Shiro's abdomen.   
  
"Keith." He can't pretend he's busy now but he can make Keith work to get whatever it is he wants.   
  
Keith, seeming to get that his words aren't enough, not this time, places his small hand heavy over Shiro's bladder. His breath is warm against Shiro's neck as it tickles the fine hairs there. His breath is audible and Shiro hears it clipping and catching the same way it does right as the head of Shiro's cock blocks his airways. His hand releases but only to land right back down with more force. It bounces and Shiro holds back a cry along with holding back his muscles. Keith is right, Shiro hasn't moved in so long and his body is aching to relieve itself. At first just of piss but now also cum.   
  
Keith slaps down and Shiro cries as a tiny bit of piddle leaks out.   
  
"You little brat," he swings the chair around, knocking Keith from his side and to the floor. Keith's eyes blow wide as the turn to Shiro but before he can get up Shiro's on his feet and gripping Keith by his hair in one hand and the hand works open his pants and boxers. He yanks Keith forward and up, earning him a yipe and pained gasp as Keith turns in the hold so that he's aligned and lifting into it on his knees. "Open your mouth."  
  
Keith presses tightly at the seams of his lips and jerks against Shiro's hand.   
  
Shiro slaps him with his free hand.   
  
The sound reverburates through the room. Because Keith couldn't move his head, held still by Shiro, the palm collided directly against the bones of his face.   
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Keith opens his mouth.   
  
Shiro pulls his head back by the scalp and grasps himself, heavy and pulsing, aiming directly into Keith's gaping mouth. He groans as he pushes against his bladder, allowing the piss to flow into himself and pour a bursting, golden stream into Keith. Keith chokes on the first bit and Shiro knows he's aimed it right into that throat. Keith sputters around it, too. The load too much for his mouth and so it pours down his chin.   
  
"Swallow," Shiro slaps him again.   
  
Keith whimpers but nods.   
  
Shiro pushes hard. He sprays into Keith more than Keith can physically handle. Keith gags but still painfully tries to gulp it down. Which is actually fine by Shiro, who gets to watch Keith struggle swallowing as Shiro continues to blast his face with piss. Tears stream down his face. Shiro's got him in the eyes.   
  
When he's emptied he moves his hand to cradle the back of Keith's head and thrusts forward to meet the two. Keith's mouth and throat are warm and lubricated from his piss. He face-fucks Keith, reveling in the sweetly disgusting sound of Keith's throat rejecting him. It reflexively tightens around him in pulses. Keith's hands have Shiro's button up in an iron grip. Tears and snot and the leftover piss shine as they flow down his face.   
  
The orgasm strikes Shiro like a whip cracked suddenly against his back. With no warning to Keith, aside from holding Keith flush against his abdomen, he spills more hot liquid down Keith's throat. Keith coughs and Shiro finally pulls back. "Don't you dare," he commands as Keith heaves a bit before taking a laborous gulp while clutching his chest.  
  
"Ah," Keith tries to speak but it mangled and wet sounding.   
  
"Be a good boy, ok? Daddy doesn't like punishing you, baby. Now lets get you some hot tea and some blankets. I know you just wanted daddy's attention." He kneels down and scoops Keith in his arms. Keith melts against him, his breath is still fast and hoarse. Shiro sighs and nudges Keith with his cheek. "You ok, though?" He asks, not as Daddy, but a partner. A lover.   
  
"Dummy. I know the safeword." Keith chuckles. Or Shiro thinks its a chuckle. Hard to tell with Keith's throat so shredded.   
  
"Ok. Love you, baby."   
  
"Love you, too. Now go set me down so you can make me that tea."   
  
Shiro sighs. He has a feeling he's not getting that work done today.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think canon Sheith would be anything but vanilla, but, you know,  
> You know,
> 
> Antis/anti-behavior will be banned. Fiction is fiction.


End file.
